1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data and content distribution and delivery via a content distribution or other network. In one exemplary aspect, the invention relates to the delivery of content which is geographically relevant to an Internet Protocol (IP) enabled device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Content distribution networks (such as e.g., Cable Television (CATV), satellite, or hybrid fiber/copper (HFCu) systems) provide content from various content sources at a network headend to a plurality of subscriber devices. In a typical “managed” network, a network operator (e.g., multiple systems operator or MSO) provides access to content via the network. Generally, the MSO provides audio/video content to subscribers via the network headend.
Recent advances in digital information processing and technology have made a broad range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at various types of devices for very reasonable prices (or subscription fees). These services and functions include delivery of digital content or programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD) services, personal video recorder (PVR) and networked PVR (nPVR) services, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed Internet access (including so-called “Internet TV”, where television programming is delivered over the Internet with or without QoS) and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include without limitation access to, and recording of, digital music (e.g., MP3 files), and submission of user-generated media (e.g., home-grown Youtube™ videos, etc.).
Currently, many of these services are provided to users via a variety of different equipment environments and delivery paradigms including, inter alia, cable or satellite modems or QAMs, HFCu (i.e., Hybrid Fiber-copper distribution via indigenous POST/PSTN and/or coaxial wiring in a premises), optical fiber such as FTTC, FTTH, etc., Wi-Fi™ hubs, WiMAX (802.16) and cellular wireless networks, Ethernet hubs, gateways, switches, and routers, and to a plurality of user equipment types (e.g., set-top boxes, personal (desktop) computers, laptop computers, other mini-computers such as so-called “netbooks” and mini-notebook computers, and/or other devices). Recent advances in consumer electronics have also led to the widespread introduction of a variety of portable media devices (PMDs) such as, inter alia, portable digital music devices such as the well known Apple iPod™ and iPad™, and other so-called “MP3 players”, cellular telephones/smartphones, handheld computers, tablets such as the Kindle™ and Nook™ and iPad™, and personal digital assistants (PDA), which allow users to store and playback audio and video files.
Often, content which is provided to consumers is in some way linked or associated to a particular geographic location or region. For example, programming such as news broadcasts, advertisements, sporting events, is tied to the geographic location in which the content is broadcast. Even movies or other programs may have particular geographic relevance, such as where the story line or topic is in some tied to a geographic point of interest or locale.
Furthermore, contractual provisions between content sources and content providers indicate specific programming events which may be “blacked out” in certain geographic areas, or for which alternative programming is available depending on geographic area. For instance, a sporting event may be restricted to areas outside of the local market, so as to enhance ticket sales to the live event. Although the event is typically called a blackout event, the subscriber will be shown or directed to an alternate program.
In another example, certain so-called local programming (such as local advertisements or news broadcasts, or even emergency broadcasts) are substituted based on geographic location. The alternate program event is often based on a pre-determined time and negotiated program rights by the programmer.
However, the propagation of the aforementioned myriad of services and devices for receiving content, including various mobile devices (i.e., devices which are not fixed to a particular geographic location), creates significant obstacles to the enforcement of geographic restrictions on content. Such obstacles arise for example, because a typical content delivery network (CDN) is not physically tied to or associated with a given locality. Rather, a CDN serves a broad (even national) footprint, without knowledge of or adaptation to the particular geographic areas served.
There currently exists no mechanism for ensuring delivery of geographically relevant content to IP-enabled mobile devices (or other devices not associated to a fixed location). Thus, what is needed is a system which is able to deliver the appropriate programming content based on locality of a mobile client device.